Black Ice
by the lola
Summary: He is her Dark Lord, she is his Ice Queen. She is the ice in his heart, he is the darkness in her mind. Just started a prequel, first chapter is up!
1. Darkness

He is my darkness. We don't talk. We don't love. We're just…being. All I have left is the icy façade, but really, everything he says just hurts.

I sit across the table from him, although in truth I've never felt so distant from him. He flips through the prophet, pushing his long platinum hair behind his ear, completely oblivious to my presence. I remember when he would let me touch his hair, he would _like _it.

Everything just became dark when he-who-must-not-be-named returned. I was of no matter, his object to play with. Dragged around on missions to assure that I wasn't 'fooling around' with someone else- instead I was just thrown around to whichever death eater wanted me each night.

I stopped yearning for Lucius after a few months, I just gave up. The reality of it had hit me hard in the face- he didn't love me. I stopped caring when it was someone who wasn't him touching me. I stopped caring that I was the death eater's plaything. I stopped caring about anything.

All I could do was push my emotions to the side; to feel nothing. The only good thing in my life was and still is Draco, without that boy I wouldn't have forced myself to live through that. He needed me.

I wander how he's feeling today, "Lucius?"

He takes a deep breath and looks up at me for a flash of a second, before his head is buried back in the paper. The message is clear: _Don't talk to me Narcissa._

I would always hear the death eater's calling me the 'Ice Queen', so I decided to play up to the role. My voice was cold, I always looked perfect, and I never lost control of my emotions. I lost the old me along with the Lucius I loved.

I always expected for our marriage to end as soon as the war did. But no, Lucius made sure we stayed together. Manipulation is his middle name. To be quite honest, I've never been this unhappy in my life, and I don't think I'll ever get to feel real happiness again.

Our good moments are incredibly fleeting, but the moments I live for are with Draco. I am so proud of everything he's done since the war. He is my light, in all the darkness I'm surrounded by.

I'm done with this. I don't want to sit opposite him pretending anymore. I push my chair out, it scrapes along the floor and I cringe. "Narcissa sit." He commands.

I compose myself, bringing my shoulders up high, and tilting my head up high too. "I am not a dog Lucius. I am finished, so I am going to go and read."

He slams the paper down and I curse myself internally for wincing. "Just sit down Narcissa, before you make me do something I regret!" The fact that his voice is eerily calm means he really isn't joking.

I release a defeated sigh, and walk back over to my seat. The silence returns and I stare at the black marble floor beneath my feet. I'm careful not to laugh out loud at the irony- I'm walking on darkness.

* * *

A/N- So review if you liked? I know it's short!


	2. Ice

She is the ice in my heart. There are just so many shards of ice through it that I'm not sure it's even there anymore. Doesn't she understand? It's her fault, not mine.

I didn't mean to hurt her – I still don't mean it. We're across the table from each other, but her eyes are focused on her plate, whilst mine are focused on the paper. I can't look at her. It hurts too much. It reminds me of everything I lost.

We were such a good combination. Both fiery and passionate, making love through the night and arguing through the day. Arguing was what we did. It was our thing. Everyone would say so!

Her fire went out. I lost my Narcissa, and I _need_ that woman to pull me from my darkness. I want her ice to melt away, for our fires to dance together again.

I was forced by the Dark Lord to bring Narcissa along to missions. I was forced to let the men have her as they pleased. I was under the vow not to tell her though- it was as if he wanted our marriage to break. I broke apart a little more every day when she put up less of a fight to the men; when she stopped screaming for me; when she stopped whimpering my name; and when she stopped putting up a fight all together.

The death eater's extinguished her fire. They _ruined _us. They loved her being the 'Ice Queen', thought I was mental not to want her. I just didn't want her like that- she deserved more than that. If I'd had her on one of those lonely nights, she would have only hated me more for being just like them.

"Lucius?" She's testing me again, her voice is still cold. It used to possess warmth I'd feel from no other. I need to keep this all inside; I can't hurt her, not again. I take a deep breath, willing myself not to say anything, but grant myself a peek at her. Still magnificent- a fallen angel comes to mind.

I was convinced we could rebuild ourselves and our marriage after the war. Apparently she thought the complete opposite- but I couldn't _loose_ her, even if I'd lost her emotions and her fire, I still needed her to be there, to be around. I think I'd go insane if I couldn't.

I sigh. I want her to be happy. I want her back. I want her to love me as fully as I love her.

But I don't get to ask that from her. I made her spark go out. I did this to her.

The chair opposite squeals as it moves across the floor, and my heart clenches as I realize she's leaving again. She looks a little like the old her for a second, until I speak, putting my act on again. "Narcissa sit." Inwardly I cringe at my harsh tone of voice.

I watch her as she battles with herself as to what to do or say. As expected, she turns rigid, and looks down her nose at me. "I am not a dog Lucius. I am finished, so I am going to go and read." Her voice is so cold it sends chills down my spine, I suppress a shudder.

I feel that involuntary anger start to bubble up inside of me again- damn it. I slam the paper on the table, trying to release as much of my anger as possible so I don't take it out on her, "Just sit down Narcissa, before you make me do something I regret!" I strain to keep my voice calm, but surprisingly, I manage it.

She sighs before walking slowly back over to her seat, I hear the familiar screeches but don't dare look up from the paper. My ice queen is here for now.

* * *

A/N- That's the last chapter, it's just a two-shot haha. Review if you liked!


End file.
